Como las otras
by Relax - Don't do it
Summary: Hao usaba a Marion todas las noches en su propio beneficio. Pero para la pequeña, esto era suficiente para poder ser feliz


-"El señor Hao te espera en su habitación esta noche" Opacho le dijo a la pequeña sin mayor importancia ni mayor interés.

Esa noche no sería diferente a las otras.

Marion iría esa noche al cuarto de su señor, el gran señor Hao, tal y como él lo habría exigido el mismo día.

Ya en el cuarto, el resto era costumbre.  
Quitarse los zapatos, los calzones, y bajarse los tirantes de su bello vestido bajo sus senos.  
No mirarle los ojos en ningún momento.  
Luego acercarse, bajarle los pantalones, acariciarle el pene, masturbarlo con fuerza, sólo para hacerlo gemir con el roce.

Tras un poco de jugueteo, él ya estaba listo.  
No le importaba si ella no estaba excitada. Le tomaba las caderas y la ponía en posición opuesta a su cuerpo.  
Evitaba siempre verle el rostro, no soportaba mirar a las mujeres cara a cara por largos periodos de tiempo, por lo que se colocaba tras ella, a veces obligándola incarse, hiriéndole las rodillas si esto era necesario.

No le importaba si ella no estaba excitada.

A ella tampoco.

Aceptaba lo que su amo le dijese, lo que su amo le hiciese. Nunca se quejaba tampoco, era su deber después de todo, ya que para ella él lo era todo.  
Jamás gimió alguna vez.  
Hao repugnaba escuchar a sus sirvientas, tampoco le interesaba que el placer fuera mutuo. Para él, esto era solo sexo. Necesitaba descargarse luego de utilizar tanto furyoku, no había otra manera más adecuada para él.

La noche obscura ocultaba el sonido de los golpes corporales.  
El cuerpo de Hao arremetía fuerte contra la sumisa Marion, su sudoroso cuerpo casi pegajoso la golpeaba con fuerza mientras que su garganta emitía sonidos de calor.  
La fuerza de su pene dentro de ella era implacable, el dolor a veces insoportable.  
Estaba a punto de terminar…  
No eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Ella siempre notaba como su señor Hao no lo hacía nunca, y con ello, ella tampoco había llegado nunca.

-"Vete de aquí. Estoy listo".

Hao se levantaba los pantalones e iba directo a su cama para poder descansar luego de un día tan complicado.  
Ese Yoh, siempre desordenado sus ideales, tratando de inmiscuirse, que agotador era tener que pensar en él…

Marion se levantaba de su posición buscando su ropa, primero, su ropa interior, luego, los zapatos.

Sus pequeñas piernas tiritaban, su cuerpo cansado y adolorido había aprendido a disimular el dolor.  
Antes de irse, se levantaba la parte superior de su vestido, frustración en todo su cuerpo. No podía sentirse tranquila.

-"Si señor, Hao"

Ya fuera de la habitación de Hao, se arreglaría el pelo y recuperaría la compostura. Con la mirada en el suelo, sin cuestionarse ni un poco de lo que siempre sucedía en ese cuarto, regresaría a la habitación donde sus compañeras dormían.

Se tiró en su cama y nuevamente cerraba los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente nada era diferente. Cada uno de sus camaradas fueron designados a diferentes misiones, cada uno encargado de algo en particular.  
Ese día ella debía ir a buscar información (y si era necesario, asesinar) a uno de los participantes que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido innecesario en el ambiente.  
El señor Hao estaba comenzando a cansarse de estos…  
Esta vez, Kanna y Mattilda fueron designadas a otras tareas por lo que esta vez Chuck y ella debían moverse por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, ese día algo cambió.

-"Esta noche no quiero que te aparezcas en mi habitación"

Marion generalmente esperaba a que Opacho le comunicara que el señor Hao le esperaría (nuevamente) en la noche.

Pero esta vez, fue el mismo Hao quien se le acercó a conversar.

-"Me aburres. Tu cuerpo ya está comenzando a moldearse".

Sin nunca mirarle la cara, Hao continuó su camino hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

Marion se mantuvo en completo silencio.

Esto no debía ser sopresa para ella. Tal y como él la usaba, tal y como él se aprovecharía de su absoluta voluntad, también simplemente la desechaba.  
Que podía hacer ella.  
Nada debería sorprenderle ni tomarle mayor importancia.

Se encontró con aquella persona que debía investigar.  
Era un tipo ruidoso, poco atractivo para ella, tenía todo listo para matarlo de forma súbita.

No pudo siquiera apuntarle con la ayuda de Chuck.

Esa misma tarde, se encontró con sus compañeras; Mattilda y Kanna, quienes vieron a la pequeña acercarse a ellas. Ambas notaron a Marion con el semblante diferente… lejano, distante, deprimido.  
No es que Marion no fuese de ese tipo de personas, pero llevaban juntas tanto tiempo que ya eran capaces de distinguir si algo extraño estaba pasando.

-"Hey… que te pasó?" Mattilda, simplemente la miró extrañada y fue la primera en articular palabras.

-"Eso sólo de incumbe a Marion" respondió ella.

Las tres siguieron su rumbo vuelta a la pensión donde el equipo completo se hospedaba.  
Ya era de noche, y era hora de dar reportes a sus camaradas para ver el rumbo a seguir en adelante.

Luego de unos momentos de discusión, los grupos se dirigieron a sus respectivas piezas.  
Luchist había oído suficiente y sería él el que le comunicaría las noticias al señor Hao.

-"Mmmh. No creo que duerma con ustedes esta noche" Mattilda comentó a sus compañeras antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-"Huh? Que estás diciendo?" Kanna preguntó sin tomarle mayor importancia

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Mattilda apareció de repente.  
-"Es que el señor Hao quiere verme en su habitación esta noche haha"

Las tres cerraron la puerta en absoluta complicidad.

Marion oía la conversación en profundo silencio.  
No comprendía por qué, pero dentro de ella sentía fuego, un fuego que le consumía el corazón poco a poco, como un perro comiéndose sus entrañas, muriendo por dentro.  
Pero por qué… ella era solo otra marioneta del señor Hao, esto no debía sorprenderla…  
No debía.  
Esto no debía sucederle a ella, no a otra de las marionetas de su amo…

A las horas siguientes, Mattilda ya había desaparecido del cuarto.  
Marion no pudo conciliar el sueño.  
Escuchaba cada gota, cada respiro de Kanna, escuchaba como las sábanas se restregaban contra su cuerpo, con vida propia.  
Se estaba volviendo loca.  
Luego de unas horas, Mattilda había regresado. Ella no se dignó siquiera a mostrarse despierta ante ella.

Una lágrima terminó derrotándola en un profundo y frustrado sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, las 3 compañeras fueron asignadas a encargarse del molesto participante.  
El error de Marion fue considerado como un decepcionante desempeño de la pequeña Hanagumi, sin embargo no le fue sancionado y simplemente se le asignó a las 3 observar el comportamiento de este.

Ninguna dijo palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Marion no apartaba su vista del suelo.  
La noche anterior había sido devastadora, y su cuerpo aún sentía el agotamiento de tanto peso emocional.  
Y sin embargo seguía sin entender por qué.

-"Es por acá" Kanna señaló un camino apartado donde las 3 debían movilizarse, un camino completamente a aquel que Marion había tomado el día anterior.  
Camino que asumió sin cuestionar.  
El camino estaba en medio de un bosque, lleno de árboles y recovecos complejos de desenredar. Llegarían a su destino en un instante.

Ante ellas, Hao apareció con el espíritu del fuego guiándole.  
En su hombro, Opacho respiraba el aire puro de aquel lugar.

-"Con que acá están. No quiero que pierdan el tiempo, las necesito bien atentas, Hanagumis"

Las 3 impresionadas ante la aparición del señor Hao, se alinearon solo para asentir en un gesto sumiso y dulce.  
Hao dispuso a retirarse, y Kanna y Mattilda comenzaron nuevamente su rumbo por el bosque

Las piernas de la pequeña Marion comenzaron a temblar de frustración. No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado.

Antes de retirarse por completo, Hao dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la niña.

-"Marion. Luchist me comentó que fallaste en tu misión el día de ayer. Estoy decepcionado"

-"…" Marion no dejó de mirar el suelo ni por un segundo. "Si señor Hao, no volverá a pasar"

-"Bien, me alegro"

Marion levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa de su maestro, de su señor Hao.  
Hao la miraba con dulzura, finalmente, finalmente se había encontrado con su cálido rostro.

Marión logró recomponer su compostura y una brisa alivianó el peso en sus hombros.

-"Entonces, te espero esta noche en mi habitación"

Y con esto, Hao se retiró definitivamente.

Marion buscó a sus compañeras a paso calmo para no perder el rumbo. La pequeña seguía mirando el suelo, y sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Seguía sin entender lo que le ocurría, pero dejó de preguntárselo.  
Esta noche, nuevamente, volverá a ser la misma que las otras.

* * *

Algo asi como regalo para una chiquilla que ama este pairing : ) Un beso.


End file.
